Harry's third Year: Celebi's Mistake in time!
by Critter4.0
Summary: What happens when Four Mutent Humans are mixed up in a time-traveling accident, and wake up on a train? Chaos and a new adventure!


Serenity looked at Celibi, feeling helpless. She had not meant for her to be captured. Suddenly, Bellatrix returned to the room, and Celibi started to cry. What Bellatrix had failed to notice was that Serenity had left the room…. "Now, show me how to TIME TRAVEL!" Demanded Bellatrix. Serenity heard her as she left, and felt guilty for leaving Celibi with her, but she vowed to fix this, to make it so Bellatrix would never harm Celibi!

Chapter#1: The Forgotten Passenger

One rainy day, a train stopped in near a food place…all was quiet. Three cats jumped from the train, and a mewling, wide-eyed kitten was left in a passenger cart, all but forgotten…the cats lay hidden behind the food stands before entering the warm, dry train station…the white cat looked around before hearing a whistle. The train was moving again, leaving the station. Suddenly, the cats transformed into three people, all of them looking panicked. "Sondra, did we just…leave someone on the train…?" asked a blonde haired girl with a few freckles, who's name was Katie. "I- I think we did…!" answered a black haired girl with a yellow strip in her hair…. Her name was Kelly. "Oh no…we forgot FLORA!" Sondra panicked. Sondra had blonde hair and blue eyes, and normally would wear a pearl white dress (maybe to intensify the look of her hair…? Katie would wear a random outfit, a shirt and a skirt, that looked like the uniforms schoolgirls would wear for Catholic school or schools with dress codes. Kelly's usual wear consisted of a black gothic skirt and shirt.) Sondra and her sisters tried to chase the train, but stopped as it started to rain.

Sondra and her sisters spent the night at the train station as cats. Sondra did not sleep, even though her sisters had promised to help look for Flora again tomorrow…Sondra was worried, for Flora was their mother's youngest child…Sondra had promised to protect Flora, but had lost her!

Sondra went to searching in a building the next morning, being across the street from the train station. She saw a kid with glasses, black hair, and a scar on his head, talking to a lot of other people. She had no idea who he was (she and her sisters had awoken on the train they had jumped off of the day before, not remembering how they had gotten their, which means they probably sleep walked through a portal in that dimension and onto the train), so she was suspicious…'what if he knew where Flora was, or what if he was even holding her HOSTIDGE!' Sondra thought to herself, before recruiting her sisters and bringing them to the neighboring building. They then stowed away in the boy's suitcase, after looking all over the building for clues to what could have happened to their sister.

After about a mere two hours, they had gotten tired of hiding in the luggage, so they turned into invisible mice, squeezed through a super small hole in the suitcase, and ran. They were now in a train station…but it looked different somehow…they did not know why. After turning into visible cats, Sondra's sisters got onto the train, unnoticed. Sondra, however, refused to leave the station without at least looking for her sister. Suddenly, a train whistle blew, and Sondra panicked. She turned back into her normal form, spread her retractable wings, and took off after the train. She flew after it for miles, until it stopped abruptly. Sondra started to shiver…she knew what was about to happen, and she did NOT like it at all!

Chapter#2: Separated

Sondra teleported into the train as a Pikachu, and hid on luggage rack. Mean while, her sisters had turned into some Pikachu as well, and had found their way under a chair in a car on the train; they too, could tell that something was wrong. All three sisters went into a combination of Hibernation and a stasis. When Sondra awoke, the feeling of fear was gone, and the train's passengers were leaving at a station. Sondra's sisters awoke too, and left the train, turning into their normal forms on the way out. Looking at all the students however, they cloaked their clothing to look exactly like the first year's clothing, before leaving the train. Sondra, meanwhile, left the train, turned into her normal form, spread her retractable wings again, and flew into the forbidden forest.

Meanwhile, Katie and Kelly are asked to tell how they had gotten on board the train and to demonstraight their powers by a strange, black haired man, who they did not yet know (Professor Snape). They told them the whole story of how they had awoken on a train, lost their sister, Flora, how they had lost Sondra, their older sister, ended up on a train, and how they had gotten there. They also turned into their pokemon forms and thunder shocked Professor Snape, K.O.ing him for a minute. When they turned back into their normal forms, they were sorted into Gryfindor and made students. Meanwhile, Sondra spent a few days in the forbidden forest, learning about it's animal and mythical life, studying them, while looking for Flora (along with her other sisters).

Katie and Kelly, Meanwhile, learn a lot about many things….they learn up to third year levels of magic, learn who to make friends with (and who to avoid), after only a few days in Gryfindor (Their kind, Mutant Humans, are VERY fast learners)! Katie and Kelly learn how to fly on brooms and are asked to join in Quiditch Practices, and they said yes. They also develop crushes on Fred and George (They are same age as Fred and George, and they have the same life span as normal humans…Sondra does too, so this isn't bad for Katie and Kelly). On the year's first Hogsmaid trip of the year, Katie and Kelly stay behind to explore the castle and read in the library. When the other students comeback however, all of them end up sleeping in the great hall, due to 'The Fat Lady' ('Weird talking painting on the Gryfindor dorm room door,' as Katie and Kelly call it) is attacked!

Meanwhile, Sondra had caught a Unicorn and left it near a mysterious cabin near the forest.

Chapter#3:What Fell From The Sky

Katie and Kelly wanted to play Quiditch, but sense they were new, they were aloud only to watch from the sidelines. They watched the game, and started to learn the basics of it. What happened next, however, shocked EVERY ONE in the stadium, Quiditch player and Spectator alike!

Sondra, not knowing what was about to unfold, went looking for Flora, using her wings to do an aerial search. She soon came across a stadium, and flew higher up, preparing to fly into the stadium, when a sudden chill ran down Sondra's spine. "The Black Capes!" Sondra whispered, frantically. Dementors surrounded her in the air, and soon, Sondra went unconscious, and started to fall from the sky. "SONDRA! THE BLACK CAPES!" Katie screamed when she saw Sondra falling to the ground. Katie and Kelly ran to where their sister lay, after She hit the ground with a thud. Everyone was horrified. Sondra and four other students were rushed to the Hospital wing.

Chapter#4: Sondra's Welcome

After a week of Hospital visits from her sisters and curious students, Sondra awoke in the hospital wing, looking up at the faces of many people who had awaited her awakening. Sondra looked back at them horrified. "What's going on? Who are you people? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sondra asked fearfully (You will soon learn why she's upset in the next part of the story. One hint: It's NOT brain damage OR Amnesia, so wait for the answer to pop up soon). "Katie? Kelly? I-I FOUND YOU!" Sondra exclaimed to her sisters. "Did you find Flora? Where is she?" Sondra asked, and before they could answer, Sondra got up and passed the crowd of people that had been surrounding her. "Sondra, you need to be sorted into a house, we need to lead you down to the great hall." Katie informed. "Um…who said for you to do this?" asked Sondra. "Professor Macdonagle," Informed Katie and Kelly before dragging Sondra down stairs to the Great Hall at light speed (since her wings were retracted after her fall from the sky a week earlier, she had to run at the same speed as her sisters)!

Sondra and her sisters finally stopped in a room full of expecting students and teachers. "Um…why is it so crowded in here?" Sondra asked fearfully. "It's ok Sondra, you're going to be sorted into a house soon." Katie said cheerfully. Sondra was put onto a chair in the middle of the room by her sisters, before Katie and Kelly ran to the Gryfindor table. A hat was placed on Sondra's head. She couldn't see, but she soon heard a sudden voice demand from close by "Show us a demonstration of your powers!" Sondra was confused at first, but then, she obeyed the voice's demand; She turned into a Pikachu, spread her wings, and flew into the air, discharging sparks as she flew. She was only five feet in the air, when she flew back down. She turned back into her normal form, retracted her wings, and sat down on the chair her sisters had originally placed her in. "So, Miss. Boulevard…I am detecting a few odd powers, am I?" came a voice from above Sondra.

"Who-Who are you? Were are you?" Sondra asked, puzzled. "I am the sorting hat," The hat on Sondra's head explained. He then told her all about the four houses. "I get the feeling you would do well in Slytherin…" the sorting hat whispered. "Um…sure…why not?" Sondra said quietly in reply. "SLYTHERINE!" The hat shouted. Sondra heard many surprised gasps, which soon turned into whispers. The hat was taken off of Sondra. She looked behind her, seeing a table full of shocked teachers. "Why is everyone looking at me? What did I do?" Sondra exclaimed fearfully. No one answered. Then, Sondra looking at the many faces said, "Well look over there…" before fainting.

Kelly went to where Sondra was, and explained to everyone that Sondra had a fear of large crowds, crowds of up to ten or more. Katie went over near Kelly. "Sondra was attacked by Black Capes once…she's been fearful of them AND crowds ever sense…" Katie explained (Mutant Humans call Dementors 'Black Capes'). Sondra awoke, and Katie led her to the Slytherin table. Then, Katie and Kelly went to their table.

Chapter#5: The Sleep Walker

For the next few weeks, Sondra's sisters gave Sondra a tour of Hogwarts, and told her a lot of information. Sondra had soon memorized her schedule very well. On the next Hogsmaid trip, Katie and Kelly gave Sondra yet ANOTHER tour around Hogwarts, and even went into the library with her, where they all read countless books. Later, when everyone was asleep, a white cat was walking on some stairs…these were the stairs that moved randomly. The cat turned into a Pikachu and sand 3 songs in English that echoed lightly across the castle. Then, the Pikachu turned into Sondra, whose eyes were closed…and who was about to step off the stair's RAILING! By now, she had gained three observers: Professor Dumbledore, Professor Macdonagle, and Professor Snape, whom all were shocked by what happened next…the stairs moved, and Sondra awoke, screaming in fear and confusion, as she fell!

Professor Snape ended up catching Sondra. Sondra looked at him as he placed her gently on the ground. Sondra looked up at her savior, and started to blush…Sondra had fallen in love (Sondra is about 30, so again, this is not a bad thing for her…)! Sondra had spent every few nights sleepwalking through the castle, but never put herself in danger like that while sleep walking again.

Chapter#6: The Strange Creature

One day, Sondra and her sisters went to Hagrid's and asked for pets. Hagrid gave Sondra a Bat, Kelly an Owl, and Katie some pet mice. Then they asked Hagrid to watch the pets, and he said yes. He also kept a Unicorn in a fenced section behind his house. Sondra took her sisters into the forbidden forest and spent the day studying the mythical and life in the forbidden forest. Then, Sondra and her sisters went back to Hogwarts in their cat forms just in time to have dinner. They also say a Grey Creature fly through the sky and disappear. "Sondra, could you tell us about what happened when the…Um…Black Capes attacked you…?" Harry asked Sondra. "Oh…sure…" Sondra replied. "I don't think that's a good idea." Kelly said. "I'm not AS afraid of crowds now, though…I'm not that scared anymore, because of - oh wait…sorry, I don't really want to tell ANYONE that…" Sondra explained. Then, a long silence issued, until Dinner ended and everyone was ordered back their dorms.

The Next Day, Harry got a new Broom, and everyone prepared to go home for summer vacation…everyone that is, except Sondra, Katie, and Kelly, who spent their summer at Hogwarts, reading in the library, and learned up to beginning fifth year levels.

**To be continued IN…The Electric Mystery!**


End file.
